woltvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Carter - 1x10
These are episodes ten and eleven of the first season and this two-parter just barely made over time with 86 pages. <- 1x09 - Motherly Love -> 1x12 - Unmasked - Part 1 Headline When Grace is kidnapped, Sidney and the FBI do everything in their power to get her back... New Characters No new characters are introduced in this episode. Episode Summary Jay and Cole come back home from their baseball game, finding an unconscious Sidney on the floor. After coming back to it, she tells them about Grace having been kidnapped. She's brought to the hospital and realizes the next morning that, since her assignment could be the reason for all of this, she wants to stop pretending. She calls Jack over, intending to tell him, but she stops at the very last second. In the Carter house, Greg and Devon are having breakfast when Kaily and ultimately Melissa join, talking about the new living situation with Vanessa. She herself also comes into the kitchen, barely remembering any of the childrens' names. Back at the FBI, Cole has to be restrained by his partners not to jump at Adam's throat, as Cole is sure that Adam knows much more than he's saying. But he won't cooperate and they need to look for a different lead. Liam and Bolton are talking strategy in the Stewart mansion, before Liam goes back to Jennifer, keeping up his cover of the harmless politician son. The agents' superior Trowman even gets involved into the case of finding Grace when all of them are using their satellites to pinpoint a location and track where Emily drove after leaving Cole's house. It appears as if she's hiding somewhere in the woods. Stewart is holding an election speech in a park, Liam and Samantha watching. Liam decides to get something out of his car and leaves. Having reached his car, he finds Emily having waited for him, knocking him out and taking him with her. Inside the FBI, Simmons and Cole locate a signal that Cole wants to follow up on right away. In front of Trowman, Bradley and Russell, a fight between Cole and Simmons break out about how to approach the situation. They almost get into a physical confrontation, barely contained. Cole storms off and the agents split up again, wanting to keep working. Cole and Simmons meet down in the parking garage, having put up a show to draw out a possible traitor. Emily still has the kidnapped Liam Stewart and now calls her mysterious contact inside the Carter mansion to get ready to maker his/her move. Simmons and Cole reach their destination and indeed find a tied up Grace, but also two other hostages that the two agents were supposed to think were hostiles. This is a trap and they're being shot at, managing to hide in the very last moment. Russell and Bradley ultimately save them, but Emily takes Grace right in front of Simmons' and Cole's eyes without them being able to do anything about it. James Stewart calls the FBI, telling Trowman about his concern about his son and that he vanished. Shortly after, Trowman actually discovers Liam's whereabouts. In a white van, on the parking lot of the FBI, the letters FBI actually sprayed on it, knocked out, tied up, in the back of the van. Along with photos linking him to several crime scenes in the past weeks. Trowman has him put in a cell. Trowman talks to Adam for the very first time, asking him about Liam Stewart. And they slowly get onto Bolton's trail. Trowman calls Stewart and tells him while Bolton is around. Though Stewart acts smart, Bolton still manages to fight his way out and escape. Emily is talking on the phone about the operation again when we switch into the Carter mansion and hear the conversation through the speakers of a phone. Devon's phone... Critical Reception The show made some more big steps towards its finale with more twists and turns. Sidney almost revealing her true identity to Jack was breath taking, and it's obvious that this moment is inevitable. Simmons and Cole's little show, followed by their trap and being devestatingly close to saving Grace was one of the most exciting stories of the first season. The cliffhanger of course was a Woltvision classic that would later be even more of a twist than meets the eye... Notes & Trivia This is Jennifer's last appearence. Her character proved to be worthless and all original plans were dropped. The only reason she wasn't killed off is because there would have been no time nor logical story that could have come out of it.